


Warrior Hands

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cultural Differences, F/F, Humor, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Whoa!</i>  You can’t smack me in the ass without a little warning,” Darcy said, rubbing the seat of her jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - butt.

Darcy liked having Sif down on good ol’ Midgard.  Sure, she liked being up in the clouds of Asgard, but there was something undeniably sexy about seeing Sif wear jeans and a Metallica tee shirt from Stark’s closet while eating a hot dog on the street-corner.

“So, how are you liking New York so far?” Darcy wound her arm around Sif’s waist, leaning her head on Sif’s bicep.  “I know it’s not quite as shiny as your hometown, but it gets the job done.”

“I find it perfectly hospitable,” Sif said, licking mustard off her thumb.  “I find your culture most interesting.”

“Really?  I always thought we were sort of…quaint, compared to you guys.”

“In some ways,” Sif said.  “But I enjoy your forms of physical affection.”

Darcy laughed.  “I’m pretty sure it’s similar in any realm.”

“Mostly, but men and women in Asgard do not do _this_ to their beloved,” Sif said, before lifting her arm and smacking Darcy soundly on the ass, hard enough for Darcy to yelp and squirm away.

“ _Whoa!_ You can’t smack me in the ass without a little warning, warrior hands,” Darcy said, rubbing the seat of her jeans.

Sif bowed her head a little.  “My apologies.  I saw Stark do it to the Captain, I assumed wrongly.”

Darcy smiled, suppressing a laugh.  “Hey, I don’t mind.  Just ask next time, so I can brace myself.”

“Certainly,” Sif said, wrapping her arm around Darcy again and tucking her hand in Darcy’s back pocket.


End file.
